<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rose and the Hermits by Nightshade_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077076">Rose and the Hermits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_Rose/pseuds/Nightshade_Rose'>Nightshade_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rose in Hermitcraft complete story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avian Charles | Grian, Creeper hybrid DocM77, Dog Hybrid Rendog (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Xisumavoid (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone's A Hybrid, Gen, Grian is NOT the main character, Hybrids, I do not condone Smut or Sex, I have commitment issues sorry, I ship tho don't @ me, I'm a bad writer I'm sorry, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Natalie Arnold is StressMonster right?, No Beta we die like my commitment, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not much tho idk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Parrot Charles | Grian, Phoenix hybrid OC, Rose is a Phoenix, She doesn't know tho, Slime Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RFP), Slime hybrid Jevin | iJevin, Slime hybrid Viktor | Iskall85, Somewhat prewriten, Tags May Change, This is like those "Tommy runs to Hermitcraft from exile" except it's my OC Rose, Vex Cubfan135 (Video Blogging RPF), Vex GoodTimesWithScar, Voidwalker Xisumavoid (Video Blogging RPF), What's a voidwalker? Might delete that last tag later lol, Why are there two Joe Hills and Scar tags?, Winged Charles | Grian, Wingfic, Wings, Yeah I have already done a bit, Zombie hybrid ZombieCleo (Video Blogging RPF), duh - Freeform, just mentioned tho, like barely mentioned, my OC Rose is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_Rose/pseuds/Nightshade_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't wanna spoil plot so-<br/>Rose flies into Hermitcraft, wounded and kinda jumpy, but also like a little bit reckless like "well might as well let these strangers talk to me I'm gonna die from my wounds eventually anyway lol" and she's, like, this traumatized kid, so ofc the Hermits are like 'My child let me <i> protect </i> you!!' And yeah.</p>
<p>Rose (undisclosed last name), she/her, orphan, lived in her birth server (which was on peaceful) and DreamSMP before getting into Hermitcraft, Avian Hybrid</p>
<p>This is a cannon divergence from DreamSMP plot, diverges around when Logsteadshire blows up - I don't watch streams just YouTube clips so Plot may not be accurate - also characters might be a bit oc-y lol</p>
<p>Somewhat prewritten, like I have a plot idea and some events but like-<br/>Plz comment mistakes, even just spelling mistakes and plot inconsistencies, did I add too many tags plz help</p>
<p>I'm a bad writer and this is not beta read just so you know- nothing major warning wise, some swearing and mild wound description but it's unrealistic bc I have never been stabbed lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rose in Hermitcraft complete story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Setup Chapter: sorry it's my first work I want things to run kinda smoothly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi so please comment mistakes no matter how big or small- I probably won't fix it in the fic but I will fix it in my paper version (Yes I am writing this traditional style)<br/>I have motivation problems so like -<br/>I am writing this on a kindle so it's gonna be not so great : /<br/>Also I've never written a longer story, just short one's for school.<br/>First chapter will be very short lol just setting things up : D<br/>I might try to do one-shots of Hermit's POV's later idk I'll add notes in the work roughly where they should be : ) idk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi so I'm writing a fic!!<br/>Please if you read this comment anything I've done wrong with the setup, ch. 2 of the fic will be the first chapter of my story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning<br/>Rose enters Hermitcraft : )</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello it is 1 am time to type up my story : D<br/>Yes please comment mistakes c:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose slammed into the barrier full tilt, smashing strait through the invisible wall and tumbling through the air. The collision snapped her black wing, and now it hung limply when she desperately tried to beat it. She dropped like a stone, fully extending her good wing in an attempt to glide. She turned in the air, trying to face towards the looming grey and dark green structure in the distance, before smashing into the jungle canopy. She plummeted into the underbrush and lay there for a minute, trying to calm down. The wound in her chest burned, and her shirt and sweater were soaked with blood, but she was alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She needed help and she new it, the hole below her ribs was not going to heal on it's own, and she was on her last life, no respawn for her. The building in the distance probably had something in it, she wondered what it was. Probably not someone's <em> personal </em> build, maybe a guild base or a community house of some sorts. Still, this obviously isn't DreamSMP and she doesn't know the rules of this server (if they even have rules). She hopes this isn't an anarchy server, if it is she is going to be killed <strike> or worse</strike>. She's just have to avoid being seen and hope that the server has lots of forgettable members she can hide behind. She pulls herself up and leans against a tree, her broken wing sending shocks of pain through her. She pulls it over and holds it over the break, trying to keep it steady, and sets out toward the build.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The structure was huge, and after walking around the side she found that it towered into . . . a mansion? Grey concretes and a dark green block . . . prisma-something, she thinks, it's been so long since she's seen most of these blocks. The front lawn was littered with another block, in all sorts of colors but all with the same patern, almost looking to be cut in half. Rose didn't know what they did and didn't need to know. She looked around carefully, but there was no-one around. She walked up the steps and peered into the hallway beyond, leading into a large open area. In a pit in the floor, villagers stood in tall boxes, working busily on the assortment of tables in front of them, and above them and level with her, there was a wall of chests. It curved to the right and left, probably mostly empty, no-one could have <em>that</em> many resources. Looking around, she quickly located one for gapples and pulled it open. A full double chest of golden apples gleamed up at her, each one completely covered in a smooth, shining layer. She reached in and grabbed two, lifting one to her mouth to bite into it's smooth surface. Instantly the magic filled her blood, the slash on her abdomen closing slightly. She pushed the chest shut and looked into another, this one housing andesite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello! Who are you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again please comment mistakes : }<br/> Is this too short? It's 1:50 rn this a while : /<br/>I have a question for you, dear reader, how do I change my pfp? I cannot find the button for it and am somewhat sad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ch. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose meets someone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>11:20 time to type up my fic!<br/>Please comment mistakes, no matter how small. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello! Who are you?" A voice shocked her, and when she spun around she found it belonged to a younger person in a red sweater and gleaming netherite. Green wings rested on their back, an avian? <em>Fuck. </em>She gave them a forced smile, saying "No-one, just passing through!" and ran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn't chase her, so she paused after running out behind the huge structure. She stopped to think, breathe, and eat, pulling out her notebook and finishing off the apple. Her wrist twinged, it was probably sprained. She laid her book over her knees and opened it to a new section.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>'Flew out of the SMP, hit something and broke my wing. Abdominal stab wound, heavy bruising, sprained left wrist.'</p>
</blockquote><p>With her exit in, she moved on to the actions of the stranger.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>'Met person, slightly shorter than me, full netherite. Did not attack on sight, chase me, or draw weapon in my presence. Wore red sweater, had blonde hair and tanned skin, green winged avian.'</p>
</blockquote><p>Next, her location.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>'New server?, Jungle area. Big building, hollow, grey concrete shades and that aqua block, dark oak interior. Inside: lots of chests, a double chest of gapps, villagers trapped in boxes. Odd block around outside.'</p>
</blockquote><p>That was about it for now, she supposed. She needed shelter for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's 11:50 exactly half an hour wow<br/>Please, comment! 💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ch. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose has a bad time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's 11:20 rn lol<br/>I'm going to post every day until I run out of prewritten chapters lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was completely and utterly fucked.</p>
<p>The gapple had probably saved her life, but she needed shelter, food, medical supplies, or at least a splint and stitches, and she needed armor and weapons in case she was attacked. She had her sweater, her tee shirt, her bra, her shorts, her underwear, a thin shoulder strap bad, her notebook, and a pencil. She was in a strange world, alone, in the jungle, <em>barefoot!</em></p>
<p>She was so so so fucked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After she wasted time complaining to herself, she started with the basics: shelter. She made a rudimentary pickaxe with sticks and tied it together with dry reeds, then dug a hole in the ground, creating a small stairway down to a 3x3x3 room. She grabbed more of the reeds, rolling them thin and braiding them together into something like twine. Her wrist burned, she should probably wrap it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She found another few sturdy sticks and pulled open her wing. Every movement felt like someone stabbing her, but if she didn't fix her wing it would heal crooked, and she might never fly again. She shivered, lacing the "twine" around the splint and between feathers, tying it firmly in place, then tying her wing shut, struggling with the knots. She couldn't stitch her wound, she didn't have anything sterile. She ripped up the bottom of her sweater and tied it around her abdomen as bandages, and cuddles up to go to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's 11:40, I'm fast!<br/>Next chapter spoilers: <i> there are other people : o AND THEY INTERACT : O </i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ch. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People<br/>(Xisuma, Stress, and Grian.)<br/>Grian's just mentioned, he's basically not there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's getting earlier and earlier when I start these<br/>It's 10:40 rn<br/>Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had orchestra stuff : )<br/>This is one paragraph in my notebook but I thought it might look better if I broke it up.<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose woke to the sound of footsteps, instantly alert. She laid still and silent, pretending to be asleep, hoping to get a jump if she was attacked. A tall figure in a yellow getup appeared, stepping into the room. Someone in pink came down behind them.</p>
<p>"Hello?" They asked, going down into a crouch. She watched them silently, daring them to attack. They didn't. "Are you ok? What's your name?"</p>
<p>She glared at them slightly, but she wasn't, and she might be able to take advantage of this behavior and get a healing pot.</p>
<p>"No. Rose." She answered, carefully sliding the second gapple behind her let so they couldn't see it.</p>
<p>"Can we help you, Rose?" they asked, sounding slightly concerned. "Do you know how you got here?" she wished they weren't wearing a helmet, she couldn't see their face and read their expression.</p>
<p>"Yes." Her voice was slightly slurred, and quiet. She tried to talk louder, clearing her throat. "Flew. Name?"</p>
<p>"I'm Xisuma, he/him. My friends are Stress and Grian, she/her and he/him." She respected him for adding pronouns, something no-one on the SMP did, save for Eret.</p>
<p>"She/her." She was screwed if they attacked her, she couldn't even do sentences. "Where?"</p>
<p>"We're in Hermitcraft. Can we move you? You're hurt." Rose frowned slightly and held up her left hand, wrapped in a strip of her ripped sweater.</p>
<p>"Rules?" She asked, hoping to any god he didn't say 'None.'</p>
<p>"No permanent damage, no hacking, no spawn trapping, no major thievery. Everyone's friends, no-one will hurt you." Xisuma tells her. She nodds, and moves to sit up. Immediately she falls back down, a splitting headache and the horrible feeling of being too hot and too cold at the same time keeping her pinned to the ground. Xisuma reaches to catch her, and the woman in pink (Stress?) hurries to pick her up with him. She curles her fingers tightly around the apple and pressed it against her leg, then leans her head against the woman's torso and passes out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's 11:30<br/>so I prewrote this story in a notebook, and I tend to put cliffhangers and timejumps at the bottoms of pages, and this is making all of my chapters really short lol<br/>So, I got 100 hits! No-one's commented, and I have 6 kudos, so idk if y'all like it, but Imma finish the story anyway lol<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ch. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone's base, and trust issues</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola! It's 10:50 rn : )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke in a white room, dim orange light pooling across the ceiling. So. They didn't kill her. She pushes herself up to look around, only to be pushed right back down. "Woah! Stay there, you're injured!" She looks toward the sound, it's the woman from earlier, Stress? Stress isn't really a name, is it? An image flies through the back of her mind, two cartoony parents looking down at a baby and going <em>'Ahh, so cute! What shall we name it?'</em> and <em>'how about Stress, dear?'</em>. She mentally giggles, her face staying unemotional. They woman, Stress, has a hand in her shoulder, attempting to push her back into the sheets. Rose snorts. "Where am I?" She asks, her throat is dry and her lips stick to her teeth, but she puts on a powerful easygoing facade. <em>I'm powerful, don't challenge me,</em> she tries to hold herself like she's relaxed and at ease; <em>underestimate me, </em>she challenges.</p><p> "We're in my base, in Hermitcraft. I'm Stress, she/her. I'm Hermitcraft's doctor, of sorts. Grian and Xisuma, from earlier, are outside." She hands Rose a glass of water and a healing potion and smiles warmly. Rose takes them, sitting up all the way, and drinks the water first. She sniffs the potion, and it smells like the correct mellon ingredient. If they wanted her dead, they would've done it sooner. If they wanted to drug information out of her, well, it would be hard.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like Stress had been re-wraping her wrist before she woke up, her wing and stomach were untouched. She mentally curses herself, she can't let them see her, she can't-</p><p>She cuts herself off, focusing on the room instead. A white cube, with odd pink blocks around, the ones that look like they're almost cut in half. She's on a bed in the middle of the room, the golden apple in her right hand still tucked against the leg.</p><p>Stress came back (<em>when had she left, fuck</em>) with more bandages and seven potions, as well as a potion soak for the bandages. How extra were these people? Jeez. She reached for Rose's shirt, and Rose shifted out of the way, standing up and steadying herself in the edge of the raised bed. "Actually, I can bandage myself up." she tells Stress, snagging the fingers of her left hand around the bottom of her tee. "I need to give myself stitches anyway, really thanks for your help though!" Rose smiles at her. It's fake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>11:40<br/>This wasn't a full page, but I didn't really like how I wrote it earlier so I added a lot : )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ch.6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose is self-conscious, and sucks at social situations<br/>Two new players are viewed!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is 11:20<br/>Fun fact, I was messing around with a scale today, and I weighed myself, and I am <i> exactly </i> 100 lbs. Crazy, amiright?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What?!" Stress almost yelled it, startling Rose.</p>
<p>
  <em> FuckFuckFuck I messed up she's gonna hit me get out get out <strong>get out</strong></em>
</p>
<p>Rose turned and walked out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose was lost, was this place actually a maze to keep her in? She had eaten the second gapple while walking away from Stress, and was <em>sure</em> she'd passed this plant before, this one with the bench next to it. She sat down and pulled out her book.</p>
<p>What did she now know? Recounting time always works, history will lead her.</p>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Made shelter, rested, was greeted by party of three. Not hostile, well equipped, may be manipulative, skill level unknown. Passed out again, moved to base. Woke up just after arrival? (Hadn't touched me almost at all) wrist re-wrapped, given healing pot. Left before I could be unclothed. "Stress" (healer?) may now be hostile. Informed to be located in "Stress's base", seems like some maze.</em></li>
<li><em>Called this building "base", bases are for war. If it has been peaceful, it would've been a "house". Be ready for combat, check clothes for marks. DO NOT associate with a team.</em></li>
</ul>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Met people (no spellings known, all information gotten verbally from "Xoomah"): </em></li>
<li><em>~"Greeann" was met earlier, no further contact, he/him, stayed in back</em></li>
<li><em>~"Stress" healer? She/her, not accepting of non-compliance</em></li>
<li><em>~"Xoomah" in charge? Gave info when asked, possibly friendly</em></li>
</ul>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Not telling of my past, I don't want to be sent back to the SMP. They know I'm an avian, but do not know my skill level. Cover story? "Act strong when you are weak," Techno says. I will stick to that.</em></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, at least she has what she knows. She stores her notebook again and resumes walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose wandered for a bit more before finally reaching an entrance. She had been walking strait the entire time, she thought, so why had it taken this long to exit the area? It's bright out, mid-morning? The next day, then. Stress had said the others were waiting outside, hadn't she? Fuck.</p>
<p>There are four people in the front lawn, "Greeann" and "Xoomah", and two others, one in some sort of safari getup, and the other, and taller, in a suit. They were deep in a discussion (argument?) and she didn't want a part of it. The building she had just exited was white, curved, and several stories tall. The fuck? This did <em>not</em> look like a base of operations, any avian like her could easily spot it. How long before some avian landed in it and spawned a wither, or added some TNT into the structure? She shivered, this must be either a new war or a distant war. <em>Or no war.</em> Probably a war, dumb to hope for peace.</p>
<p>She walked around the wall of the white build, getting about halfway past the group, when a loud <em>ding</em> emanated from the group. They all pulled out little boxes and looked at them, then safari read aloud "Rose left, I think she left my base. Did she come out the door?" All four of them look at the door, then suit looks around. They locked eyes with her, and she new escape was of the books. She changed her curse to walk right at them, breaking eye contact with suit to look at safari. They, and "Xoomah" and "Greeann", were still looking at the door. She reached the group and cleared her throat. "Hi!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost got exited and excited mixed up lol<br/>Another notebook entry, and two new players!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ch.7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting Iskall and Mumbo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is 10:30 rn : ) and it's raining<br/>Also my bedroom has an ant infestation and I am not happy.<br/>Sometimes "Stress" is in quotes and sometimes it's not, when Rose thinks/says Stress's name, it is in quotes. When someone else says Stress's name, or when I, the writer, narrate it, it isn't in quotes. : )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi!"</p><p>The other three turned to look at her with varying degrees of shock. "Hello." Safari gave her a slight smile.</p><p>"You shouldn't be up," "Xoomah" said, sounding worried.</p><p>"-and by that, you mean that you wouldn't be up if you were in my condition." She quips, <em>act confident, act powerful.</em></p><p>"You're bleeding a lot, come on and let Stress stitch you up!" "Greeann" says, giving her a cheery smile. Fake.</p><p>"True, true. Do you have any needles and thread?" She asked, giving them an easy smile. <em>Fake.</em> Safari laughed.</p><p>"Let's get you inside, Stress can do your stitches, and we can get you some healing potions." They put a hand on her shoulder and try to lead her back toward the entrance to the base.</p><p>"Wellll . . ." she says, letting him guide her, "You see, to give me stitches she'd have to take her shirt off, and if she tried to take my shirt off, Is have to kill her, which is a problem that could <em>easily</em> be solved by me doing my own stitches. No?" They stepped through the doorway into a room with two water elevators, she could <em>swear</em> she walked out this door earlier and didn't walk through this room. As they walk towards the elevators, Stress steps out of the "down" one. <em>Watch her face, watch her hands, watch her balance.</em> Rose subconsciously slides back her left foot and losers her center of mass slightly. Safari notices. "Stress" doesn't.</p><p>"Sweety, you <em>really</em> shouldn't be up." "Stress" tells her. "Stress" fake smiles. And Rose is somewhere else.</p>
<hr/><p><em>"Sweety, why don't you come with me? I'll help you cary wood for the fire!" She's always been good at reading people, and he knows it. His eyes glint, he's mad. His hands twitch, right resting on the head of his axe. Left holding a letter. A letter she helped make, and deliver, helped make just the right shade of blue, helped show Tommy how to make custom paper. A letter with the name "Fundy" on it, in Tommy's messy handwriting. A letter she </em>personally<em> placed in Fundy's palms. A letter, with others, that Dream had told her to loose, <strong>or else.</strong></em></p><p><em>She nods. She fake smiles. "Good idea, Dream. TOMMY! I'M GETTING WOOD WITH DREAM! STAY HERE AND MAKE THE STEW PLEASE! AND DO </em>TRY<em> NOT TO RUIN IT THIS TIME, MONKEY!" Tommy's response is somewhat muffled.</em></p><p>
  <em>"THE LAST STEW I MADE WAS GREAT, YOUR JUST JEALOUS I'M SUCH A GOOD COOK!" She smiles. Dream glares harder.</em>
</p><p><em>"YOUR RIGHT, TOMMY. THE LAST STEW WAS REALLY GOOD. BUT I'M </em>VEGETARIAN,<em> REMEMBER?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Tommy yells back, this time clearer. She's glad Tommy's not talking for Dream's manipulation, even if she pays the price. Poor kid's been through enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"IF YOU JUST TRIED MEAT, YOU WOULD LOVE IT!" He sounds sure in his words, fully believing himself. Rose grins harder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'M ALLERGIC TO A STRAND OF PROTEIN IN ANIMAL PRODUCTS TOMMY! I DEVELOPED IT WHEN I WAS EIGHT! I LOVED RIBS, THOUGH! I GOTTA GET MORE WOOD, LATER!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"BYE"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream grabs her wrist and drags her into the woods.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>She blinks back into reality. She's sitting on a concrete floor. Someone's touching her shoulder. <em>Someone's touching her.</em></p><p>She flinches away. She's fine. She looks around again. She's crouched against the wall, Safari in front of her on her right and "Stress" in front of her on her left. "I'm fine. Just spaced out." She fake smiles. <em>She's fine. She's fine.</em></p><p>Safari frowns slightly. "Your hands were shaking, and you weren't responding to us. You-"</p><p>Stress cuts him off. "It's fine. Iskall told me you want to do your own stitches. Do you want an empty medroom?"</p><p>Rose smiles again. Fake. "That would be great. Also, please don't call me 'Sweety'."</p><p>"Of course." Stress smiles. Real? <em>Fake.</em> "Follow me!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>11:30 rn wow<br/>Never written or had a flashback before, sorry if it's bad lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment!<br/>I love wingfics and wish I had wings irl<br/>My Instagram is @wiseowlrose, I don't have any other social media tho</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>